The Dress
by cjmeg
Summary: This story is based on the pictures for the July challenge. One is of Sully and Michaela on their wedding day and the other is Andrew and Colleen on their's. Both brides are wearing the same dress


Monthly challenge #6

The dress.

The afternoon sun was pouring in through the window, leaving a trail of sunlight on the wooden floor, giving the room a heavenly glow. She stood on the chair to reach up into the wardrobe, carefully moving her legs forward so as not to wobble in her rather precarious position.

She had to stretch pretty far up into the cavernous space but finally she was rewarded when her arm brushed against a flat box. Seizing her treasure she gently pulled to no avail. It appeared to be stuck. She tugged again, sending a cloud of dust into the hair. Her nose twitched and her knees began to shake as she tried to hold back the sneeze that was threatening to erupt which could cause her to totally loose her balance.

Finally the surprisingly heavy box edged forward but not before her eyes began to water as her sneeze was only moments away. She clutched both sides of the package and as the force of her sneeze sent her tumbling backwards, down with her came the object of her efforts. They both landed safely on the large bed next to the cupboard.

She lay there for a few moments on her back, gathering her wits about her but then excitedly sat up and pulled the object onto her lap. She ran her hands over the white stiff card and after using her skirt as a duster, was satisfied that she was ready to open it again.

The lid opened with a small creak and she had to use all her strength to pry it totally open. Her hands plunged into the box, through the crackly layers of tissue paper until they touched something soft and silky. She smiled to herself, knowing that her goal was nearly accomplished.

Very gently with both hands, she cradled the material until she had scooped out every last inch. The box was now empty save for the paper that had once protected its precious cargo.

Clutching it to her chest she stood up, letting the material fall around her feet. She ran her fingers lovingly over the lacey bodice and the full satin skirt. She buried her head in the silky train and smelled the familiar smell of rose water.

Looking around cautiously to ascertain whether or not she was being watched, she hurriedly slipped off her own dress and stepped reverently into the one in her hands. The material felt like water on her skin.

The mirror on the dresser beckoned to her and she walked carefully over to admire her own reflection. She scrutinized the image carefully. To be honest, it didn't exactly fit but that was kind of to be expected. What she saw in the mirror pleased her though. She was a truly beautiful bride.

Holding out the skirts she began to sway, admiring how the dress moved as she danced. She even practiced holding up the train so that she could move her feet more easily.

A prickling feeling on the back of her neck made her realize that she was no longer alone. Out of the corner of her eye in the reflection of the mirror she could see Sully leaning against the door post with an ill concealed grin of his face. She turned to face him so he could get the full view.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look as pretty as a picture."

"It's not exactly fitting like a glove."

"I think it looks beautiful."

"Really?"

"Truly."

He walked into his bedroom and came and stood behind her, rubbing the silken material between his calloused fingers.

"It's been a while since I've seen this dress."

"It hasn't really been that long."

"Sure seems like it."

Sully watched her still swaying gently and he imagined her feet underneath all the material. He held his hands out to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why of course kind sir."

Giggling she slipped into his arms as they began to waltz around the room.

He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes. "I wish your Ma was here to see this."

She smiled up at him as a shadow fell across the door.

"You wish I was here to see what?" Michaela had heard Sully mention her as she walked up the stairs but nothing prepared her for the sight that she beheld.

Sully was dancing around the room with their daughter who was wearing her wedding dress.

"Katie Sully, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

"I was just trying it on Ma, to see if it would fit."

"Is there something you are trying to tell us?" Sully put his finger under his daughter chins.

Katie shrieked in response "No, are you joking? All the boys I know are so immature."

She broke from her fathers embrace and slumped back on the bed. Sully and Michaela exchanged a glance at the dejected look on Katie's face. Her parents came and sat down either side of her on the bed.

"Has something happened?" Her Pa asked her cautiously, trying to keep the note of parental worry out of his voice.

"Oh Pa, I just don't think that I will ever find a man as good as you."

The relief on their faces was tangible.

"Well Katie, your Pa is pretty much one of a kind." Michaela winked at Sully behind Katie's back.

"Yes but finding a husband is a serious business. I don't want to waste my time on ones that won't measure up."

"Why this sudden urge to get hitched?" Sully tried to keep the conversation light hearted.

Katie gestured over to the dressing table. "Look at the pictures of you and Ma and then Andrew and Colleen, beautiful brides in their beautiful dresses. You all look so happy. One day I want to wear this dress and I want to marry the man of my dreams and I am going to be as every bit happy as you all are. But I don't want to wait anymore. I want it to happen now."

"But what about school and college? Shouldn't you be thinking about a job first?"

"Being married and raising a family is a job Ma."

"That's true Katie girl but you have plenty of time to do other things as well, just like your Ma and Colleen and Dorothy and Grace and so many of the women that you know."

"But Pa you are always saying that you wish Ma was home more and not so busy. If I had a nice husband like you, I would stay home too."

"Katie, I say that because I love your Ma and when she is not here I miss her so much but doctoring is a big part of who she is and it makes her happy and more than anything I want her to be happy."

Michaela reached out behind her daughter and squeezed her husband's hand.

Katie sighed "I know and I can't imagine Ma not being a doctor but I just can't seem to find anything that I want to do with my life."

"Well you help your Pa around here, especially now with Brian gone. You could hardly manage without her, right Sully?"

"Absolutely, she is my right hand man, or girl as it happens."

"I don't know if boys always like girls who can do things better than them."

"No, they probably don't. I know when I was a girl lots of boys were intimidated by me because I was smart and not afraid to let them show it. I had the same talk to Colleen and you know how that turned out for her."

Katie walked over and ran her fingers over the frames on the dresser. There was a picture of Michaela and Sully dancing at their wedding, laughing with pure joy. The other one showed Colleen and Andrew in a more formal pose but the same radiant happiness shining through. "I suppose I will just have to wait until the perfect man comes along."

"While you are waiting, I still have an opening for my best girl." Her Pa put his hand on her shoulder.

"Pa, even after I marry I will still be your best girl."

Sully rubbed his chin as if though considering this dilemma "True, so I guess we are all happy. How about you change out of your Ma's dress and come and help me with the horses."

"Sure Pa, I'll just be a minute."

Michaela squeezed her hand and took a last look at her daughter in her wedding dress, feeling a catch in her throat at the sight of it.

They walked out of the room and made it all the way down the stairs before dissolving into laughter.

Katie stepped out of the dress, folded it carefully and repacked it exactly as she had found it. She put her own gingham dress back on and caressed the lid. Then with a toss of her braids she ran downstairs to the real man in her life. She had plenty of time to worry about a husband. She was only twelve after all and before she put that dress on again, she had a whole lot of growing up to do.


End file.
